Loving You
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Dom and Letty thinking about their relationship. PLease r/r.


Author's Note: This Songfic is on Alicia Keys's Lovin' You; this songfic is about Dom and Letty's relationship. Enjoy. Please r/r.  
  
Artist: Alicia Keys Album: Song in a minor Title: Lovin' You  
  
{~Verse 1~} If I gave you forever Would you take care of me (a oo) Would you take me for granted On the way  
  
"Come on Dom," Letty said trying to pull him from the table.  
  
"Letty, I can't dance," Dom replied resisting.  
  
"Find I'll find someone who will."  
  
"Oh, no! I'll dance, but you can't be made at me if I screw up."  
  
"I won't." A salsa song came on and Letty began to dance around Dom, "Come on Dom get into the music."  
  
"Okay," Dom said as he wrapped his arms around Letty's waist and pulled her towards him. They began to move in union. He had Letty flying all over the dance floor; her feet were barely touching the dance floor.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Letty shouted above the music.  
  
"I lied, what are you gonna do to me?"  
  
"Deprive you of sex."  
  
"Hey, that's messed up!"  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
"You think you're just so cute, don't you?"  
  
"Like you don't."  
  
"True, but.damn!"  
  
"No come back?"  
  
"You win."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do I get sex, you did win?" Dom said as he spun her."  
  
"Um.I haven't decided."  
  
"Oh, you're good."  
  
"Believe me I know," Letty said as Dom dipped her. "And don't break my back!"  
  
"I would never dream of doing such a thing."  
  
"Sure ya wouldn't."  
  
"I wouldn't let anyone and I wouldn't hurt the love of my life," Dom said as he brought her back up.  
  
"You just love to show off don't you," Letty said as he twirled her around the dance floor.  
  
"I love to show you off," Dom said before kissing her.  
  
{~Chorus~} Those wonderful thing that you do They got me feelin' In love with you In love with you That loving you this easy Comes so naturally Loving you this easy Comes so naturally  
  
"Dom! Dominic! I swear to God you better not let me fall down any stairs," Letty said as Dom led her around with his hands over her eyes.  
  
"We're here," Dom said as they stopped moving.  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just take your hands off my eyes!"  
  
"Calm down." Dom removed his hands and Letty opened her eyes, a smile spread across her face.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Letty shouted as she turned around and hugged Dom, "When did you buy it?"  
  
"A few weeks ago, I just wanted to make sure that we had everything we'd need."  
  
"Wow! This is probably the best present you've ever give me, Toretto."  
  
"Oh, really," Dom said his left eyebrow raising.  
  
"Are you always horny?"  
  
"What do you think?" Dom asked picking Letty up and taking her inside the house.  
  
{~Verse 2~} I would give you laugher Oh And so much more than that Oh yes I would (a oo) And to find your laughter I would climb the highest mountain To bring it back You better believe  
  
"Come on Letty, Dom? How can you love that bald idiot?" Mary asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Because, he's not like other man." Letty started as she sat down.  
  
"The fact that he can."  
  
"Listen Mary, I love Dominic Toretto, he's everything I could ever want and if you can't accept that, well, then just don't come," Letty said walking back into the living room.  
  
{~Chorus~} Those wonderful thing that you do They got me feelin' In love with you In love with you That loving you this easy Comes so naturally Loving you this easy Comes so naturally  
  
"Dude are you sure you want to do this?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a big decision," Vince added.  
  
"So, you're telling me it's the wrong one?" he asked.  
  
"No, but do you love her? Can you give her everything she needs?" Leon asked.  
  
"And be there for her forever? And have a family with her?" Vince added.  
  
"Yeah, I can," He replied.  
  
{~Verse 3~} I will stay by your side Whether I'm wrong Whether I'm right Oh it's incredible With you I wanna spend the rest of my life yeah  
  
{~Chorus 2~} Loving you this easy Comes so naturally Loving you this easy Comes so naturally  
  
"Marry me!!" Dom shouted as he threw a small black velvet box on the table.  
  
Letty snatched the box off the table and opened it, "Fine!" Letty shouted putting on the ring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said yes stupid!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!" Dom ran up to Letty and picked her up.  
  
"You're gonna marry me!"  
  
"I'm gonna marry you!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you!!"  
  
{~Chorus 2~} Loving you this easy Comes so naturally Loving you this easy Comes so naturally  
  
Dom adjusted his tie; he wanted everything to be perfect; he looked over at his best man, well men, Vince, Jesse, and Leon. The love of his life, he was marrying the love of his life; they had been together for what seemed like forever, and he would never forget those years, and the years to come. They would have a family together, all their dreams were gonna come true; his father's dream was finally coming true, like his father, Dominic Toretto was marrying the love of his life, he had his first kiss with Leticia Rodriguez, and she was the only person he ever cried in front of. And the only person who knew the real him, inside and out, and the only woman her had ever known to love him for him.  
  
{~Chorus 2~} Loving you this easy Comes so naturally Loving you this easy Comes so naturally  
  
Letty looked into the mirror, Mia was waiting outside for her, "Letty, are you ready?" Mia called from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, you get ready," Letty called back. She looked over at the huge white dress that hung on the closet, she couldn't do it; there was no way she could do it. She sat down on the floor; she pulled her veil off of her head and threw it in the trash. She grabbed a towel and wiped off all the make-up on her face; she pulled off her heels and threw them out the window, this wasn't her. She took all the pins out of her hair; she put on a pair of white leather pants, a white tang top and tennis shoes, and went out the window.  
  
{~Chorus 2~} Loving you this easy Comes so naturally Loving you this easy Comes so naturally  
  
"I do," Letty said, smiling at her husband.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the priest said.  
  
Dominic pulled Leticia to him and they kissed, and she didn't look like any other bride, she looked like Letty, the woman Dom loved. The End.  
  
Author's Note: I saw, you know the part where Letty decides not to be all dressed up at her wedding, from this Spanish soap opera (which don't last as long as American ones, cuz they end) call La Reina or in English, The Queen or something like that I don't remember the title exactly. But that's where I got it from and I rewrote it and anyways Letty would probably do that, and the soap opera was in Mexico so I figured the horse part wouldn't really be needed. Check out S.W.A.T.!!!! Best movie of 2003!! Go S.W.A.T.!!! Go S.W.A.T.!!! Go S.W.A.T.!!! Go S.W.A.T.!!! It's the #1 movie in America, it made 37 million!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
